Enamorarte de Nuevo
by Mori Summer
Summary: Lucy tenia todo bajo control cuando comenzó su vida universitaria. Todo parecía perfecto, mejor de lo que jamás pensó. Incluso había hecho amigas, lo único extraño era su compañero de piso… el chico misterioso que resulto no serlo tanto… ¿Cliché?... Lucy nunca pensaste encontrarlo de nuevo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Como están? Yo viviendo después del final de Fairy Tail… aunque ya fue hace mucho, Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar xD.**

 **Además por lo que se Hiro estrena manga nuevo. Vi unas ilustraciones y la protagonista se parecía a Wendy Xd.**

 **También habrá un spin off de Fairy Tail… eso es lo que mas loca tiene a Mori Summer… porque Hiro realizo unos dibujos y uno de ellos era la hija de Natsu y Lucy… cada vez Nashi es menos canon xD ruego que aparezca en el spin off de Fairy Tail.**

 **Y el anime regresa a finales de año… son muchas las razones para no morir xD debemos mantenernos vivos.**

 **Espero el fic que escribí sea bueno como para continuarlo… tenia tiempo sin subir nada** **.**

 **Capítulo I**

Tal como decía la canción que escuchaba, "aquellos días"… los días de felicidad y risas… "pasan"…

Rápidamente apague el reproductor, al percatarme que el tren ya se había detenido en la estación, lo que marcaba el final de mi recorrido. Me hice de la maleta que agradecía era con ruedas porque de cargar con ella, sería una tortura.

Entonces camine por la enorme estación de Magnolia. Había mucha gente aglomerada, y era dificultoso el tránsito. Pero ya había sido advertida de lo sobre poblada que estaba la ciudad, como no, si era la capital del Estado.

Al salir de la estación, me sorprendí, el centro de la ciudad era gigantesco, a simple vista eran calles y calles llenas de edificios y tiendas... y entre todas ellas tenía que encontrar mi hospedaje, previamente acordado.

Él problema era que, para una campesina como yo, una ciudad como Magnolia era tan enigmática como lo eran las figuras que aparecían en los campos de maíz en la granja de Hargeon. Pero afortunadamente había traído un mapa conmigo, que si lograba descifrarlo, me llevaría al edifico en donde estaba mi próxima residencia.

Pero con la primera ojeada, me percate que dicho lugar no estaba ni siquiera cerca.

― ¿Por qué tenias que ser tan tacaño papá?... ―suspire resignada aun con el mapa en el frente mientras lo observaba. ―Solo espero no perderme…

Comencé a caminar algo dubitativa por las primeras calles, que de apoco las asimilaba a las del mapa. Pero lo cierto era que la residencia estaba a una distancia bastante considerable, para hacerme una idea, era como el recorrido de mi casa al lago, en el que solía nadar todos los veranos. De seguro este año lo extrañaría, sobretodo porque la capital era bastante calurosa.

Respecto al mapa podría decir que era bastante detallado, pero no deseche la ayuda de algunas amables personas que me dieron indicaciones, otros no fueron tan serviciales, pero lo importante es que según parecía estaba a las puertas de llegar.

En el camino, cabe destacar, que me maraville con las enormes construcciones, porque tenía que ser sincera, lo más cerca que estaba de algo así, era del molino que había en mi pueblo natal o el faro de la bahía. Pero estas construcciones ni siquiera se comparaban, eran demasiado grandes, que incluso temía que se derrumbasen en algún momento.

Además los distritos comerciales parecían ciudades enteras destinadas a vender productos a las masas, y yo no dejaba de sorprenderme, al ver como salían unos y entraban otros en las mismas cantidades.

No me adentre al lugar, ni siquiera para echar una mirada de curiosa, que por cierto de eso tengo mucho. Solo hice la vista gorda y seguí por lo que presumía era mi camino. Además el tiempo no me acompañaba. Debía llegar temprano al lugar y ordenar las cosas que traía de Hargeon, que habían llegado por encomienda la semana pasada. Por eso solicite a cuanta persona se me cruzo por delante que me diese indicaciones con tal de llegar cuanto antes.

Y anqué en un principio no lo creí, yo Lucy Heartfilia… de 18 años, oriunda de los maizales de Hargeon, estaba a las puertas de lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, al menos hasta que terminase la universidad.

Porque, la única razón para que me trasladara a la capital era para estudiar en la universidad, ya que en mi pueblo, solo había secundaria.

Entonces agradecí las indicaciones de la gente, ya que el mapa diseñado por mi padre no fue de mucha ayuda, y sin más me adentre al lugar.

El edifico tenía cuatro pisos esa fue la impresión que me dio desde afuera, y ahora estaba en el primero de ellos y según parecía era la recepción. Eche una mirada rápida por el vestíbulo, y este poseía un toque hogareño, o acogedor por así decir.

Camine al frente y me encontré con un mesón, o barra de cantina, tenía pinta de que servían bebidas, no sabía si alcohólicas, aunque no me importaba realmente, yo no bebía.

―…Bienvenida al Block universitario Fairy Tail… soy Mirajane ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ―pregunto una mujer joven albina de unos treinta años.

―Hola me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, y alquile un piso hace unas semanas… ―respondí enseñándole los comprobantes del pago anticipado de la renta del primer mes. La mujer lo recibió y comprobó su autenticidad.

―Al parecer eres mi nueva inquilina Lucy… tu departamento será el nº6 en el piso cuatro, enseguida mi hermano te ayudara con tu maleta. ―Sonrió amablemente, lo que me recordó en parte a mi madre… aunque claramente la albina era varios años menor.

―Gracias, pero no es necesario… aunque no lo parezca estoy acostumbrada a cargar cosas pesadas… ―Me hice de mi equipaje, anqué debía admitir que si estaba algo pesado, pero podría con él hasta llegar al cuarto.

―Nada de eso… no pudo permitir que cargues con ello, nada mas espera un momento… ―Dijo pasando a otro cuarto del vestíbulo. ― ¡Chicos! , ¡Tenemos trabajo! ―Llamo sin perder la sonrisa del rostro, lo que me preocupo en parte, sobre todo cuando aparecieron dos albinos mas, uno grande y fornido, y la otra muy parecida a Mira, pero algo más joven, como de mi edad. ―Lucy… te presento a mis hermanos, Elfman y Lissana Strauss… ―Ambos saludaron después de la presentación, y no me quedo ninguna duda de que eran hermanos porque no solo se parecían físicamente (el muchacho no tanto) pero la sonrisa cálida que tenían era idéntica a la de su hermana mayor.

―Bienvenida al Block Lucy, soy Lissana si necesitas algo estoy a tu disposición… igual que mi hermano, ¿verdad Elfman? ―Pregunto codeando al peli banco quien reacciono a su hermana, y se presento de la misma forma, inclusive aun más formal.

Yo sonreí y después de una reverencia tome mi maleta y comencé a subir por las escaleras, con rumbo al cuarto piso, en donde se encontraba mi departamento. Una vez allí, me encontré con tan solo dos puertas, lo que me daba a entender que solo tenía a un vecino(a) de piso. Me preguntaba, ¿cómo sería?... probablemente de mi edad, puesto a que el block era para universitarios nada más. No planeaba presentarme ni mucho menos, lo más conveniente sería esperar a que nos viésemos en algún momento.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de conocerlo lo que me importaba ahora, era solamente una cosa, entrar a mi departamento y desempacar las cajas que habían llegado.

Al entrar estaba todo tal cual como probablemente lo habían dejado los de la mudanza. Solo un par de cajas apiladas en un rincón.

―Tengo mucho que hacer antes de descansar… ―Suspire para dejar mi maleta a un costado para que no estorbara.

Mientras ordenaba y acomodaba mis pertenecías, fui apilando cuidadosamente las cajas vacías de la mudanza junto a la puerta principal.

Entonces nuevamente quede al frente de la habitación de mi compañero pero esta vez pude escuchar música proveniente del lugar. La verdad estaba a un volumen moderado por lo que no me molestaba realmente, no obstante su gusto musical me pareció intrigante, pues podía escuchar claramente algo de rock.

En los campos de Hargeon no era el género más escuchado, tal vez por eso me pareció llamativo apenas llego a mis oídos. Después de unos segundos decidí regresar al interior de mi cuarto y dejar a mi vecino y su música.

Finalmente logre ordenar medianamente mi cuarto a altas horas de la noche. Era ceca de las 02:00 pm. Cuando por fin logre encontrar mi pijama para acostarme. No sin antes cerrar la puerta de entrada de mi habitación. Papá me había advertido que la cuidad no era tan pacifica como nuestra granja por tanto debía tomar precauciones.

Entonces escuche nuevamente música proveniente del cuarto de mi vecino. ― ¿Acaso no duerme? ―Pensé.

No obstante de pronto su música ceso. Y escuche murmullos en el pasillo del block. Me acerque apenas percibí la presencia de alguien. No obstante, no salí de mi habitación, solo me arremetí a observar por la mirilla de la puerta.

Rápidamente pude observar la silueta de un chico, pero por desgracia yo no era muy alta y no podía no distinguía con claridad a través del pequeño cristal. Le escuche caminar un poco y de pronto ya se había marchado. Entonces abrí la puerta, y me sentí una tonta espiando al vecino, la verdad quería hablarle para tener compañía en mi nueva residencia pero tal vez no era el momento oportuno. Entonces regrese a mi habitación a dormir. Mañana seria agotador pues sería mi primer día en la universidad y debía reconocer dicho lugar.

Una noche reponedora bastó para que mis fuerzas regresaran. La verdad es que la cuidad no era tan silenciosa por la noche pero de todas formas me las había ingeniado para no sufrir y dormir profundamente.

Ahora de mañana debía arreglarme para dirigirme a la universidad. Primero tome un baño, me hice de las mejores ropas que tenia. Convine una playera de tirantes con un jeans no era para nada escandalosa a decir verdad mi vestimenta estaba muy lejos de llamar la atención. Era un look muy simple. ―Propio de una pueblerina. —Pensé.

Luego de desayunar baje de mi habitación a la recepción. No sin antes percatarme que mi vecino seguía con su música encendida en su cuarto. Siendo honesta me parecía un des criterio de su parte, no obstante eh de admitir que su volumen no excedía los decibeles como para ser una molestia al interior de mi cuarto. Decidí no darle mayor importancia.

Una vez en la recepción fui interceptada por Mirajane.

―Lucy… ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera noche?... ―Saludo tan amable como el día anterior.

―Hola Mirajane… supongo que bien, dormí sin mayor problema. ―Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

― ¿De verdad?... ¿Tu vecino de block no te molesto?... ―Preguntó un tanto sorprendida la peli blanca.

―A decir verdad escuche su música pero no estaba tan fuerte como para molestarme. ―Agregue sin más ante el suspiro de alivio de la chica.

―Qué bueno que aprendió a moderar su equipo de música… ese chico es todo un caso… ya lo conocerás, aunque es un tanto difícil verle… ―hablo con una sonrisa la mayor de los hermanos albinos.

Yo no hice más que reír ante su comentario. En tanto apareció la menor de los Strauss.

―Hey Lucy… ¿Lista para tu primer día en la Universidad?... ―Habló de pronto la chica mientras se acercaba en tanto se acomodaba una coleta.

―… Si, supongo que estoy preparada. ―Respondí cortes ante la llegada de la chica.

― Lissana te acompañara hoy a la Universidad Lucy, no quiero que te pierdas… ―Intervino la peli blanca mayor. Lo que no hizo más que sorprenderme.

―No es necesario… ―Hable un tanto avergonzada pues no quería ser una molestia.

―Descuida Lucy… andando o llegaremos tarde. ―Sentenció Lissana mientras me sacaba de la recepción a toda prisa.

Ambas nos despedimos de Mirajane y salimos rápidamente. Caminamos por algunas calles y durante el transcurso a la universidad la albina fue de lo más amable.

— ¿Qué estudiaras Lucy? —Pregunto de pronto de lo más intrigada.

—Me matricule en la facultad de ciencias para estudiar médico veterinario. —Respondí un tanto avergonzada.

—Que genial, yo también voy a la facultad de ciencias… pero aun no decido en que especializarme. —Agrego alegre la chica.

Era normal cursar la facultad de ciencias sin tener un área clara para desempeñarse. Pero en mi caso era distinto. Debía estudiar veterinaria porque mi padre quería que me dedicar a atender a los animales de la granja.

Al poco andar Lissana me señalo el frontis de la Universidad de Fiore. Yo no le conocía pues todo el papeleo administrativo lo había hecho mi padre.

—Te tengo que dejar Lucy… al parecer estamos en clases distintas… ¿sabes cuál es tu salón? —pregunto atenta. Lo que yo agradecía enormemente.

—Si descuida puedo llegar sola. —Agregue confiada pues no quería seguir molestando a la albina.

Rápidamente camine por los pasillos de la universidad. Había una cantidad considerable de estudiantes. Probablemente se debía a que este año había sido la institución con más matriculados en el país.

No tarde mucho en encontrar mi salón. Todos eran de primer año, así que el ambiente era tranquilo. Algunos platicaban para conocerse y ambientarse. Yo observaba el salón pero sin llamar la atención.

—Disculpa… ¿Esta es la clase 1 de ciencias? —De pronto una chica de cabello azul se acerco a mí. Al parecer estaba perdida.

—Si esta es la clase 1 de ciencias… ¿eres de primero? —Indague para alargar la conversación. La chica se veía agradable a simple vista.

—Así es, me llamo Levy Mcgarden. —Se presento rápidamente un tanto avergonzada.

Ella era muy linda. Un poco más baja de estatura que yo, además vestía unos jeans una playera sencilla, por lo que me recordó a mí. De seguro tampoco buscaba llamar la atención.

–Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia… espero nos llevemos bien Levy. —Arremetí después de contemplar a mi nueva compañera.

De ahí en adelante estuve con Levy todo el día. La Universidad de Fiore era bastante grande en cuanto a su extensión, por lo que tener compañía era de lo más agradable.

Las clases en la facultad pasaron rápido sin darme cuenta ya se había hecho la hora de marcharme. Lissana había prometido esperarme para que regresáramos juntas a Fairy Tail. Levy se había marchado un poco antes pues tenía que ir a su nuevo blog.

Yo en tanto deambule un poco más por la institución. No dejaba de maravillarme, la infraestructura tenía un toque renacentista. Jamás en mi vida había visto detalles arquitectónicos como los de las cúpulas del edificio o en los barrotes. Lo más cercano a algo así era la capilla de la iglesia de Hargeon pero ni siquiera era digna de comparar.

La universidad era enigmática para mí en muchos sentidos. Pero la verdad también era una escapatoria, era la única escusa que encontré para marcharme de mi pueblo que si bien me encantaba vivir ahí, con mi granja, mis padres y amigos. También había experimentado algunas cosas que prefería olvidar y por desgracia Hargeon me lo recordaba constantemente.

Después de mis divagaciones termine en la entrada de la universidad y rápidamente reconocí una voz familiar que me llamaba.

— ¿Lucy… que tal la universidad? —Pregunto la menor de los Strauss que esperaba por mí en la entrada del edificio, no obstante lo hacía en compañía de una chica peli roja y otra castaña.

—Supongo que bien… —Respondí encogiéndome de brazos, sin despegar la vista de las chicas junto a la albina.

—Que bien… ahora te presentare a tus compañeras de blog… —Señalo la Strauss a las aludidas. —Erza Scarlet y Cana Clive.

—Espero nos llevemos bien. —Salude con normalidad. La verdad no se me daba bien sociabilizar con tantas personas.

—Eres monísima Lucy… me recuerdas a mis hermanas… —Hablo con ojos iluminados la chica peli roja.

—Espero tengas aguante para beber Lucy… -Agrego burlona la castaña con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Muestra que al parecer ya había bebido.

Las cuatro nos encaminamos hacia Fairy Tail. Las chicas resultaron ser muy divertidas, y apenas conocernos ya habíamos acordado hacer pijamadas en el blog para conocernos más.

Si mi padre supiese de lo fácil que me hice de amigas en la Capital se moriría. El había dicho que la mayoría de la gente no era de fiar. No obstante las chicas se veían muy amistosas. Además Levy, mi compañera de salón también lo era. — _¿Nada mal para una granjera?_ — Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Ara Ara… veo que ya se conocieron todas ustedes… —Hablo Mirajane apenas se percato de nuestro ingreso. Aunque era difícil no notarlo, las chicas eran bastante bulliciosas.

—Sí, es mejor cuando somos más… —Respondió Erza con gran satisfacción por sus dichos.

—Lástima que son tan ruidosas… —Interfirió un chico peli azul que apareció en la recepcion. Di por hecho que el muchacho era un residente pues se desplazaba con mucho relajo, tanto así que no traía camisa.

—Dios Gray ponte ropa quieres… —Replico Erza con un tono severo. Al parecer se tenían confianza.

—Lucy, el es Gray Fullbuster el compañero de piso de Erza… no te preocupes te acostumbraras a sus peleas. —Agrego la albina menor al percatarse de que yo aun no conocía al chico aludido.

— ¿Ella es la vecina del pirómano? —Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina el Fullbuster. Lo que me hizo palidecer. — ¿Qué era eso de pirómano?... ¿Con que clase de loco me habían asignado? —Pensé lo peor con las palabras del chico.

—No prestes atención Lucy… es solo un apodo. No lo tomes enserio. —Agrego rápidamente Mirajane ante mi desconcierto.

Después de la aclaratoria y las risas varias que saco el "supuesto pirómano" de mi vecino cada quien se fue rumbo a su blog.

Por lo que sabía Erza y Gray se quedaban en el segundo piso. Cana alquilaba el tercer piso sola, pues había una vacante. Y el cuarto piso era mío y del chico que aun no conocía. La verdad me había entrado la curiosidad por mi vecino, esperaba tener una relación como la de los otros inquilinos que al parecer tenían mucha confianza.

Ya en mi habitación tenía todo ordenado como para dormir, incluso ya había tomado un baño. No obstante mis pretensiones se vieron truncadas por la repentina visita de Cana, Erza y Gray. El ultimo me veía un tanto incomodo pero era empujado por la peli roja.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían dormir?... —Pregunte extrañada por su presencia en mi puerta.

La castaña solo se arremetió a enseñar unas botellas, las que presumía eran alcohol. —Es tu bienvenida oficial. —agrego con una sonrisa picara, además del rubor de sus mejillas muestra que la chica tenía una debilidad por beber.

—Pero mañana tenemos universidad…—Replique pero no pareció importarle a ninguno pues antes que lograse detenerlos ya estaban instalados en mi pequeña sala.

—Descuida, solo es para avivar el ambiente no nos vamos a emborrachar ni nada… —Intervino esta vez Erza para justificar los dichos de la castaña.

No pareció importarles mucho mis protestas, por lo que al final solo me quedaba resignarme e integrarme a la fiesta que ya estaban armando de lo mejor.

No paso mucho y llego Lissana y Elfman. —No debemos hacer mucho ruido o mi hermana nos vendrá a reprender. —Hablo un tanto seria la albina, pero no vasto mucho para que se adentrara a la mesa donde cana era nuestro barman y servía alcohol.

Yo no era para nada una bebedora con resistencia. Por lo que no podía seguirles el ritmo al resto que se veían familiarizados con los tragos. No obstante yo trataba de aparentar que la granjera tenia aguante.

—Pronto te acostumbraras al ritmo de la capital Lucy… —Agrego Erza al percatarse de mi dificultad con el alcohol. De seguro hacia unas caras graciosísimas cada vez que daba un sorbo.

—Si mi padre supiera… —Respondí antes de dar por terminado mi segundo vaso.

—Sirve más Cana, no me iré de aquí hasta estar borracho. —Hablo el Fullbuster al ver su vaso vacio. Pero a decir verdad no demoraba mucho en acabar con el liquido.

—No puedes emborracharte idiota… ¿Quién me llevaría a mi cuarto? —Respondió casi al instante la peli roja molesta por el comentario de su compañero.

Al cabo de un rato todos estábamos bastante bebidos. Lissana estaba recostada, al parecer tenía menos aguante que yo, lo que me sorprendía de sobremanera. Erza y Gray tenían una clásica discusión de borrachos como las de películas de comedia. Y Elfman era el único que trataba de seguirle el ritmo a la bebedora empedernida de Cana, la que solo se arremetía a reír al vernos en semejante estado con tan poco alcohol según ella.

Yo la verdad estaba algo mareada, pero como no había bebido tanto como el resto aun mantenía algo de cordura.

No paso mucho y de pronto sentimos ruido proveniente de la habitación colindante a la mía. Al parecer era mi vecino, o tal vez se trataba de Mirajane quien escucho nuestro júbilo. A esa altura ya nada me sorprendía.

—Ese debe ser el idiota… ¿Lucy te molesta si lo traigo? —Pregunto el peli azul que se logro parar del asiento con algo de dificultad.

—No para nada… —Respondí restándole importancia, a pesar de que me intrigaba ese chico, probablemente por el alcohol no procesaba todo correctamente.

—Ve rápido Gray… una fiesta es lo que él necesita… —Agrego Erza con un semblante que me perturbaba, la mezcla entre risa y seriedad.

—Además es hora que Lucy le conozca… —Cana dejo de lado a Elfman quien se había rendido, para centrarse en el chico "pirómano" como antes le llamaron.

— ¡Te digo que entres!... es una fiesta por la chica nueva… —Hablo un tanto exaltado el Fullbuster desde el pasillo. Por lo que se veía el chico se reusaba a entrar o algo así.

—Está bien… no grites o Mira nos escuchara… —Respondió una voz que me descoloco.

Rápidamente me pare de mi cómodo asiento. En tanto Gray entraba seguido por el dueño de la voz que me había sacado de mi embriaguez momentáneamente.

—Lucy él es tu vecino… —Agrego el peli azul pero antes que terminase yo le interrumpí.

—N-Natsu… —Le nombre de forma casi inaudible.

— ¿Lucy? —Respondió el aludido y francamente mi nombre susurrado por el fue lo último que recordé de la noche.

—¡Lucy!–

 **¿Qué tal? Se aceptan tomatazos por esta mente loca de Mori Summer xD**

 **La verdad la gran mayoría de lo que escribí lo había empezado hace muuuuucho. En la época en que actualizaba mis otros fics XD**

 **Me gusto tanto que lo continúe y por eso lo subí, no quería que se quedara en mi computadora y se perdiera**

 **Espero sea bueno como para continuar… ¿a alguien le interesa? XD. No es por molestar pero me muero por hablar Xd ASI QUE DEJEN REVIEWS! Sobre todo si quieren habla de Fairy Tail xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunte ante el silencio que ahora reinaba en mi habitación.

Recordaba a los chicos del blog algo bebidos, pero sin mucho escandalo pues la albina mayor podía escuchar nuestro jubilo desde la planta baja. Pero ahora no había nada de eso, todo estaba en calma.

Como pude trate de reincorporarme pues estaba recostada sobre el sofá tapada con una manta, aunque no entendía muy bien a que se debía.

—¿Despertaste?

Al escuchar esa voz recordé al instante lo acontecido antes de desmayarme.

—Natsu… —Conteste titubeante.

El chico estaba aparentemente sentado junto a la mesa de la sala. Por eso tuve que girarme de mi cómodo lugar para verle.

No entendía cómo era posible que él estuviera sentado junto a mí. Jamás pensé que le vería de nuevo, considerando que había pasado ya un buen tiempo sin saber nada de su persona.

—Jamás pensé verte aquí Lucy. —Respondió ahora cuando ya le podía ver de frente.

Y ante esa pequeña afirmación sentí un pequeño dolor en mi pecho y antes de que lo notase una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla. El chico frente a mí se tensó al ver mi reacción, pero rápidamente me deshice del camino húmedo que había dejado esa pequeña lágrima.

No sabía que decir en ese momento, estaba más que sorprendida. Por ello el observarle embobada fue casi inevitable. Me percate que el chico muy poco había cambiado desde la última vez que le había visto en Hargeon. Su cabello rosa característico seguía igual de rebelde, aunque tal vez un poco más largo. Su contextura podría afirmar que se había mantenido, seguía teniendo los músculos marcados, no de manera exagerada, pero si se podían apreciar gracias a la ropa ceñida que ahora llevaba, la cual por cierto era muy distinta a la que usaba en los campos.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí Natsu? ―Pregunte de pronto.

—Larga historia. —Agrego incómodo.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Por qué no supe más de ti? ―Replique molesta. ―Me preocupe.

―Lo lamento Lucy… ―Agrego desviando la mirada.

― ¡Mientes! ―Contraataque indignada ante una contestación tan simple. No me cabía en la cabeza como podía simplemente lamentar lo que me había hecho pasar. ―Durante dos años no supe nada de ti Natsu Dragneel…

El peli rosa no contesto solo se limitó a esconder la mirada bajo su flequillo. ―Perdón Lucy pero es complicado de explicar…

― Puedo estar algo mareada Natsu, pero puedo entender bien las cosas. ¿Me dejaste por otra chica? ―Pregunte ante su negativa a hablar. No era para menos, siempre corrió por mi mente que el peli rosa me había dejado por otra.

―Claro que no. ―Respondió con un deje de molestia. Mi último comentario parecía haberle disgustado.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ―Demande al último. Pero rápidamente por la actitud sombría del chico me percate que no obtendría respuesta. Al menos no una que me dejase satisfecha. ―No planeas decirme ¿verdad? ―Hable al último resignada ante su actitud.

Ante el silencio observe desde mi lugar la ausencia de mis nuevos vecinos los que ya no estaban en mi sala. — ¿Qué ha sucedido con los chicos de Blog? —Pregunte para cambiar la conversación.

—Se marcharon después de que te desmayaste. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —No recordaba que te gustaran las fiestas ni el alcohol.

—P-Pues ahora me gustan. ―Agregue confiada al mismo tiempo que intentaba pararme de mi cómodo asiento. No obstante, no fui capaz de ello por el mareo.

El peli rosa me aconsejo seguir sentada y no moverme de forma brusca pues el mareo sería inevitable. Yo le hice caso, no quería terminar sentada en el escusado y él sosteniendo mi cabello.

―Prepare café. ―Agrego al mismo tiempo que depositaba una tasita en la mesa contigua al sofá para que yo lograse alcanzarlo. ―Bébelo y luego deberías tomar esta pastilla, te ayudara a dormir.

Yo agradecí el gesto instintivamente pues necesitaba algo para recuperarme cuanto antes. Tenía clases en la universidad en unas cuantas horas y necesitaba dormir, aunque fuese un poco.

―Gracias. ―Hable mientras daba el primer sorbo al café. No obstante, el que agradeciera su gesto no significaba que olvidaba nuestra pequeña discusión anterior. Aun así, tenía que admitir que el café me había quitado en parte el mareo que sentía.

―No tienes que agradecer. Ahora me iré, pero... ―Se despidió no sin antes detenerse en la puerta. ― ¿Cómo están mis padres? ―Pregunto esta vez observándome directamente a los ojos. Lo que no hizo más que desconcertarme.

― ¿Tú qué crees…? ―Replique secamente.

―No lo sé…

―Tristes Natsu. Como todos. ―Agregue sin observarle mientras probaba nuevamente el café.

―No te molesto más. Descansa Lucy.

Por un momento quise detenerlo, pero al final solo lograba que aparecieran más interrogantes. Así que tan solo me arremetí a verle marcharse.

No sabía que sentía en verdad. Él me había dejado sin siquiera preocuparse por mí. Era su novia de años y aun así Natsu se había ido sin darme grandes explicaciones. Durante mucho espere a que él regresara y me pidiese perdón por marcharse. Pero jamás llego, tan solo se había olvidado de mí. ¿Cómo no estar enfada? ¿Cómo no odiarlo? Y al mismo tiempo ¿cómo no estar feliz de verlo de nuevo? ¿Cómo no llorar de alegría de saber que él estaba bien? ―Soy una estúpida. ―Pensé. Justo cuando empecé a sentir las lágrimas desbordarse nuevamente.

Natsu era la razón por la que había huido literalmente de Hargeon. Todo en el pueblo me recordaba a los hermosos días que pasamos juntos. Pero después de dos años de sentir su ausencia aquí le tenía, viviendo al frente de mi departamento. ¿Cómo no llorar? Sentía las lágrimas que caían y aunque intentaba quitarlas, más seguían cayendo de mis orbes.

Después de un poco logre detener mi llanto, lo suficiente como para ir a mi cuarto para recostarme. No obstante, la sensación que me había dejado la presencia del peli rosa no se iba. Lo odiaba por irse y aparecer ahora que intentaba olvidarlo.

Todos esos pensamientos confusos amenazaban con no dejarme conciliar el sueño. De seguro de no ser por la pastilla que mi vecino había recomendado antes de irse lo más probable es que dormir hubiese sido imposible. Al ingerirla rápidamente sentí su efecto y los parpados comenzaron a pesar.

Al otro día desperté con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero no podía pedir menos después de las cervezas que había bebido en la noche no era para menos. Aun así, logre vestirme y desayunar sin mayor dificultad.

Cuando salí de mi cuarto observé la puerta del blog de Natsu. Al parecer el chico aún seguía en el piso pues escuchaba ruido y algo de música desde el interior. Considere la idea de tocar a su puerta nada más por cortesía, principalmente por ayudarme en la noche. No obstante, me arrepentí inmediatamente de ello. Su amabilidad no podía hacerme olvidar lo que me había hecho pasar durante dos años.

Ante mis divagaciones decidí encaminarme hasta la planta baja. Donde de seguro me encontraría con mis festivos vecinos.

― ¡Lucy! ―Llamo la peli roja a penas me observo descender por las escaleras del vestíbulo. ― ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Estás bien?

―Claro que, si Erza, tranquila. ―Respondí restándole importancia a la juerga nocturna.

Entre las preocupaciones de la Scarlet fueron apareciendo Cana y la menor de los Strauss.

―No debimos hacerte beber Lucy… ―Agrego la albina.

―Debí beber por ti Lucy… ―Hablo exaltada la castaña la cual aún mantenía cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Lo que me hizo pensar, si la chica no se sabía maquillar o bien siguió bebiendo después de que termino mi fiesta de bienvenida.

En ese instante de pronto apareció el peli rosa quien descendía perezosamente por las escaleras. Mientras las chicas y yo le veíamos desde la barra.

―Eso me recuerda Lucy. Te dejamos con Natsu… ¿hicimos bien? ―Inquirió la peli roja después de reflexionar.

―P-Pues… ―No obstante, antes de contestar el peli rosa intervino.

―Claro que sí. No soy un maniaco o algo. ―Agrego con una sonrisa burlona. ―Además ya les dije que conozco a Lucy.

Lo última frase del chico no hizo más que abocar todas las miradas presentes hacia mí. Ante lo incomodo solo asentí confirmando lo aseverado por el Dragneel.

― ¿Se conocían en Hargeon? ―Intervino la albina mayor quien acababa de ingresar al vestíbulo.

―Así es. ―Afirmo enfáticamente le chico. ―Creí que sabían que yo era de esas tierras… ―Agrego confundido el peli rosa ante la negativa de todos los presentes.

―Jamás lo mencionaste idiota. ―Increpo el Fullbuster quien también había hecho su ingreso y sin mayor advertencia jalo al peli rosa por el cuello un tanto rudo.

Antes que el forcejeo de Natsu y Gray se intensificara una voz se alzó demandante. ―No quiero una de sus peleas tan temprano. ―Amenazo la Scarlet y los chicos rápidamente se separaron.

Yo palidecí ante la figura autoritaria de Erza. A lo que Mirajane pareció percatarse. ―Así son las cosas en este blog Lucy acostúmbrate.

―Tratare de hacerme a la idea.

No paso mucho más cuando caímos en cuanta que debíamos marcharnos a la universidad para no llegar tarde.

Erza, Cana, Lissana, Gray y yo nos encaminamos a la universidad y charlábamos muy amistosamente. En tanto Natsu antes de marcharse, aseguro que tenía clases en otro periodo por tanto se separó del grupo. Yo para ser sincera agradecía en parte poder estar con mis nuevos amigos sin la presencia del peli rosa, pues a pesar de todos los sentimientos encontrados que había dejado en mí su repentina aparición, tenía que admitir que aún no me sentía completamente cómoda junto a él. Por un lado, sentía unas ganas locas de saber de él y por otro lado quería arrancarle la cabeza por hacerme sufrir.

No obstante, no contaba con el interrogatorio que tenían planeado mis vecinos. Para el cual no estaba lo suficientemente preparada.

―Dinos Lucy… ¿Cómo se conocieron Natsu y tú? ―Pregunto de pronto la Scarlet intrigada. Lo que rápidamente capto la atención de todos.

La pregunta me sorprendió, pero no tanto como para no poder formular una respuesta. ―Natsu vivía en la granja contigua a la de mis padres. ―Solté sin vacilaciones. No era una mentira después de todo, no obstante, si estaba omitiendo la parte donde él y yo éramos novios.

―No me digas que el pirómano era granjero… ―Hablo de pronto el Fullbuster incrédulo.

―Pues se podría decir que sí. ―Respondí restándole importancia. ―Sus padres eran dueños de los maizales más grandes de Hargeon.

―Increíble, no me imagino a Natsu como un granjero. ―Agrego la peli roja tan sorprendida como todo el grupo ante mis declaraciones.

El último comentario genero algunas risas de los chicos. Lo que me molesto un tanto, ¿acaso le parecía ridículo ser un granjero? Iba a protestar, pero rápidamente los chicos cayeron en cuenta de mi disgusto.

―Perdón si te ofendimos Lucy. ―Dijo la albina excusándose. ―Pero es la primera vez que escuchamos algo sobre Natsu antes de llegar a la universidad…

―Es verdad. ―Agrego ahora Gray un tanto serio. ―Ese idiota es muy reservado, somos amigos, pero no nos cuenta muchas cosas.

Entonces caí en cuanta que los chicos no conocían al Natsu que yo había conocido. Lo que parecía un tanto obvio después de todo ellos solo le conocían en la capital donde la vida era muy distinta al campo.

―No recordaba que fuese tan reservado. ―Hable ante la intriga de los presentes.

―Es por eso que hemos aprovechado de preguntarte a ti. ¿No te molesta verdad? ―Agrego la Strauss esperando mi aprobación.

―S-Supongo que no. ―Respondí un tanto incomoda. La verdad quería evitar pensar y hablar sobre Natsu pero al parecer sería inevitable. Ingenuamente había pensado en un inicio que sin verle evitaría el pensar en él, pero inconscientemente mis amigos evocaban el recuerdo de Natsu considerando que casi todas sus preguntas apuntaban a su tiempo en Hargeon donde casi siempre estábamos él y yo juntos. ―Sera un viaje largo. ―Pensé.

―Cuéntanos algo más interesante… ―Exclamo de pronto Cana. ―Sobre alguna novia o algo así. ―Ante el último comentario de la castaña detuve mi andar. La chica había dado justo en uno de los temas más sensibles de tratar para mí. ―A poco salían juntos… ―Agrego en su júbilo la chica.

Rápidamente todas las miradas se abocaron intensamente a mí buscando una contestación. ―P-Para nada… ―Respondí tajantemente. El énfasis en mi respuesta les extraño en principio, pero luego logre la aceptación de todos. No obstante, me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan obvia.

Afortunadamente mi pequeño descuido quedo atrás rápidamente y agradecía enormemente aquello pues lo último que quería era soltar algo sobre mi pasado con el peli rosa.

―Dudo que el idiota tuviese novia. ―Agrego divertido el Fullbuster.

―Por más que Lissana trata de ligar con él no lo noto interesado en chicas. ―Hablo la Castaña abrazando a la aludida.

La albina no hizo más que sonrojarse ante el comentario que la implicaba. ―N-No eh tratado de ligar con Natsu… ―Negó nerviosa causando la risa de los presentes, a excepción de mí que me limite a escuchar la respuesta poco convincente de la chica.

―Vamos Lissana todos sabemos que vas tras Natsu… ―Dijo seria la Scarlet. ―Todos lo comentamos, aunque ese despistado no lo sabe.

― ¡Chicos! Me están avergonzando frente a Lucy… ―Exclamo con un deje de molestia la menor de los Strauss.

La verdad para mí fue más que obvio que a la chica le gustaba el peli rosa pues su negativa no me parecía convincente para nada. Yo solo me arremetí a fingir que no me importaba aquello. Lo cual se me dio muy bien pues después el Fullbuster y la Clive permitieron cambiar la conversación con sus bromas absurdas.

Al llegar al instituto todos nos separamos para encaminarnos a nuestras respectivas clases. Me moría por charlar con mi nueva compañera de salón Levy, el día anterior habíamos entablado una buena relación y quería seguir compartiendo con ella.

Afortunadamente al llegar la Mcgarden ya se me encontraba en el salón y me había apartado un lugar junto a ella.

Las clases avanzaron rápido y principalmente se debía a la buena compañía de la peli azul, ambas realizamos los trabajos de laboratorio que nos solicitó el maestro. Pude percatarme de la exigencia de la universidad, las cuales ni se podían compara con la secundaria en Hargeon, pues apenas llevábamos dos clases y ya comenzaban a probarnos en el laboratorio de la facultad de ciencias.

― ¿En qué planeas especializarte Lucy? ―Pregunto de pronto mi compañera en uno de los recesos que teníamos.

―En animales de granja. ―Respondí decidida. ―Mis padres quieren que sea veterinaria para atender a los animales que tenemos en Hargeon.

―Que genial… también me gustan los animales. ―Respondió tan alegre como siempre.

― ¿Y tú Levy? ¿Has pensado en una especialización? ―indague intrigada. La verdad me interesaba saber su opción.

―La verdad aun no estoy muy segura… entre a la facultada pero aún no lo decido. ―Replico un tanto apenada.

Me pareció un tanto cómico, comprendía muy bien que mi compañera no tuviese aun una elección clara. El que yo estuviese tan decidida en mi especialidad considerando que acababa de entrar a la universidad si era para avergonzarse. No porque fuese malo, sino porque se debía principalmente a mi padre. Él había accedido a dejarme estudiar en la capital siempre y cuando fuese una carrera que aportase a la granja de nuestra familia. Es por ello que como me encantaban los animales que criábamos había decidido estudiar para ser veterinaria y poder atenderlos. Pero claramente la presión de mi familia había sido la influencia mayoritaria en mi elección académica.

Aun así, no me desanimaba aquello, me encantaban los animales y regresar a Hargeon después de algunos años me parecía de lo más normal. Quería mucho a mi granja y a mí familia por tanto regresar para mí era inminente. Aunque claramente para el peli rosa no había sido así. Se había alejado dos años y parecía no extrañar la vida en los campos. Lo que me molestaba de sobremanera. ¿Como Natsu se había olvidado de la vida en Hargeon? Esta era una interrogante que cada vez cobraba mayor interés en mi persona.

Pero mayor interés causo en mí una escena que aprecie cuando las clases ya habían culminado. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad junto a Levy pude ver al peli rosa, su presencia a decir verdad no fue lo que me intrigo, sino la cercanía que estaba teniendo en ese momento con la menor de los Strauss.

Ambos estaban muy juntos, tal cercanía tenían que Lissana se daba el lujo de tomarlo del brazo como si fuesen pareja. Eso me dejo un tanto descolocada. La chica había afirmado en la mañana que no trataba de ligar con el peli rosa pero con esto no me cabía la menor duda que si estaba interesada en él.

― ¿Conoces a ese chico? ―Hablo de pronto la peli azul de mi amiga quien logro percatarse de mi estado de retardo ante la "pareja" que caminaba un poco más adelante de nosotras.

Yo asentí simplemente mientras seguía observando la escena. ―Son mis compañeros de Blog. ―hable al último mostrando una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

La cercanía que demostraban los chicos termino captando la atención de la peli azul. ― ¿Son novios? ―Pregunto más que interesada.

―No estoy s-segura… tal vez lo sean ahora. ―Respondí sin mucho ánimo.

Sabía que la vida amorosa del Dragneel no debía de importarme. Pero, aunque intentase fingir que no me importaba, con una escena así salían a flote mis celos.

Me molestaba haber escuchado que el peli rosa no tenía interés en mujeres según los chicos del Blog. No obstante, parecían no estar muy pendientes de su compañero, ya que él se veía de lo mejor con la albina.

En medio de mis divagaciones la "pareja" a la cual observaba desde hacía unos metros se volvió a vernos a mí y a Levy.

― ¡Lucy! ―Saludo estruendosamente la albina. Al tiempo que soltaba el brazo del peli rosa.

―Lissana… N-Natsu ―Hable por inercia ante la inminente presencia de los aludidos. ―Ella es mi amiga Levy. ―Agregue tratando de alejar la atención de mí y desviarla a mi compañera.

― Hola Levy… ¿también eres de primero? ―Indago la albina sumamente cortes como de costumbre.

―Si estoy en el mismo salón de Lucy… ―Respondió de la misma forma la peli azul.

Yo en tanto mientras se desarrollaba ese pequeño dialogo observe al peli rosa, el cual también me observaba. No obstante, ninguno emitió declaración alguna, más bien era como una lucha de miradas, donde yo le veía de forma intensa como reprendiéndole y él parecía no entenderlo.

Las chicas junto a nosotros notaron nuestro duelo de miradas. Ante ello rápidamente el peli rosa y yo lo dimos por terminado. ― ¿Sucede algo chicos? ―Pregunto extrañada la Strauss ante ello Natsu y yo solo negamos al unísono. En respuesta la chica tomo al peli rosa del brazo nuevamente y se despidió. ―Con Natsu nos adelantaremos… nos vemos en el blog Lucy.

Natsu planeaba protestar, de seguro se debía a las miradas que nos habíamos dado anteriormente. Pero antes de que él hablara yo interviene. ―No hay problema nos vemos.

Solo eso basto para que la albina alejara al Dragneel para que la acompañase probablemente a la salida. Sabía que la chica lo hacía sin intención de provocarme o algo. Considerando que yo había dejado claro que no tenía nada con el peli rosa. Pero el chico podía negarse a caminar tan apegado a ella y el que aceptase sin protesta alguna me cabreaba de sobre manera.

―Hacen bonita pareja no crees Lucy… ―Hablo de pronto la Mcgarden para terminar con el silencio incomodo que manteníamos mientras veía a Natsu irse con Lissana.

―Supongo. ―Respondí secamente.

Por un momento mientras los veía alejarse el peli rosa se volvió a vernos. Sostuvo su mirada con la mía un escaso segundo, pero abruptamente la albina llamo su atención.

Me sentía tonta. Estaba celosa de Natsu y Lissana pero no quería estarlo, no quería sentir celos de ellos porque tampoco quería mantener sentimientos por el chico.

Me reprendí mentalmente por cómo había reaccionado ante la supuesta "pareja". La albina era una gran chica y había sido muy amable conmigo. Era más que obvio que tenía sentimientos por el Dragneel y yo no debía entrometerme. Y qué decir del chico, estaba mal que yo siguiera pensando en él.

No pasó mucho y ya les perdí de vista y probablemente fue lo mejor, pues no deseaba seguir observándoles como tonta. Ante ello seguí caminando con Levy hacia la salida de la universidad para reunirme con Cana y Erza que de seguro esperaban por mí.

No obstante, mientras caminaba choque con un chico y debido a mi torpeza ocasione que tirase algunos libros. ―Disculpa iba distraída. ―Me disculpe apenada y rápidamente me incline para ayudar a recoger las cosas que se habían caído.

El chico me observo mientras se acomodaba las gafas que utilizaba para luego sonreír. ―Descuida, no hay problema. ―Respondió amablemente. En ese instante me percate que tenía cabello castaño un poco más claro que Cana. ―Me llamo Loki y soy de segundo año ¿Cuál es su nombre chicas? ―Pregunto al observar la presencia de Levy a poca distancia nuestra.

―Yo soy Levy de primer año. ―Respondió alegremente la Mcgarden como de costumbre. Logro ganarse una sonrisa del chico, no obstante rápidamente se aboco a mi contestación.

―Soy Lucy Heatfilia también de primero. ―Respondí un tanto nerviosa producto del impase anterior.

― ¿No eres de la capital verdad? ―Pregunto divertido. ―Lo sé por tu acento.

―Me acabo de mudar de Hargeon. ―Agregue un tanto sorprendida, pues había tratado de ocultar mi acento, pero al parecer el chico se había percatado de que yo era una afuerina.

― Si te acabas de mudar de seguro no conoces la ciudad… ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara la ciudad? ―Pregunto de pronto lo que me tomo por sorpresa.

Le mire unos segundos pues no tenía una contestación inmediata a su propuesta. ¿Aceptaría la invitación de un extraño? ―Me interpele mentalmente. La verdad es que el chico me parecía muy normal y tranquilo. Era amable pues no se había molestado por haber tirado sus libros. Además, vestía bien con unos jeans y una sudadera azul nada fuera de lo común.

El chico esperaba a por mi respuesta y habría obtenido una negativa si tan solo en ese instante no hubiese recordado como Natsu y Lissana flirteaban delante de mí. ―Claro… me encantaría. ―Conteste finalmente.

―Genial. ―Agrego entusiasmado el chico. ―Iré a dejar estos libros a la biblioteca. Espérame en la salida de la Universidad…

―C-Claro… ―Respondí, pero antes de que lograse hilar una frase el chico se alejó rápidamente.

La peli azul en tanto solo me dio una sonrisa pícara después de que Loki se marchase. ―Increíble Lucy… debes enseñarme a ligar así…

―No era mi intención que me invitase… p-pero por alguna razón no puede negarme.

Yo sabía perfectamente cual había sido la verdadera razón por la cual había aceptado salir con el chico. Pero jamás se lo rebelaría a Levy.

La chica era insistente sobre el tema y la verdad no era para menos. Debía de admitir que aceptar salir con un chico que acababa de conocer me resultaba extraño, pero también sentía que era parte de los aires nuevos que traía la capital. En Hargeon jamás habría hecho aquello, pero ahora en la capital quería hacer todo lo opuesto a la lo que comúnmente haría en mi pueblo natal.

La charla prosiguió con mi compañera de salón y se prolongó aún más cuando nos encontramos con Erza y Cana que esperaban por mí en la salida como habíamos acordado.

―Eres muy mona Levy… ―Hablo la peli roja después de que la Mcgarden se presentase.

―Debemos llevarte a beber como una bienvenida a nuestro grupo de amigas… ―Agrego más que contenta la castaña pues tenía un nuevo motivo para salir de parranda.

La chica se negó rotundamente pues no bebía. Aunque poco les importo a las chicas. No me extraño aquello pues a mí tampoco me gustaba beber y aun así se las arreglaron para emborracharme.

Erza era la más interesada en Levy de seguro también le recordaba a una de sus hermanas. ― ¿Vendrás con nosotras Levy?

―Yo sí, vivo de camino a su residencia… pero Lucy tiene una cita así que no creo que…

― ¿Ya conseguiste una cita Lucy? ―Pregunto intrigada la castaña apenas Levy hizo mención de ello. ― ¡La granjera se las trae! ―Refuto eufórica.

― ¡Basta! Solo es un recorrido por la ciudad… nada más. ―Sentencie un tanto fastidiada. En la capital le deban mucha importancia a las "citas" ―Pensé.

Erza intervino ante mi frustración lo que agradecí enormemente. ―Descuida Lucy te dejaremos para que esperes a tu acompañante.

Las chicas acordaron caminar a sus residencias las tres juntas. Lo que me gustó mucho pues quería que Levy se integrase a mis amigas de Blog.

―Mañana quiero todos los detalles… ―Agrego al último la castaña mientras Erza se la llevaba de tiro para que no me fastidiara más.

―Lo sabrás con lujo de detalle. ―Reí ante mi último comentario. Después de todo solo era un simple e inocente paseo por la capital.

Finalmente, las chicas se alejaron de mi vista y yo solo me arremetí a esperar a Loki.

No había pasado mucho desde que las chicas se fueron cuando se presentó ante mí el peli rosa un tanto exaltado. Lo que me extraño pues se suponía que estaba con Lissana.

―L-Lucy… q-que bueno que te encuentro… ―Hablo entrecortadamente pues se veía agitado.

Yo le observe unos instantes sin decir palabra alguna porque francamente no entendía a que se debía su presencia. ― ¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?

―Me encontré con Erza, Cana y tu compañera Levy… y dijeron que planeabas salir a una cita con Loki… ―Hablo esbozando una mueca de desagrado.

¿Acaso Natsu estaba celoso? Fue lo primero que pude pensar. Aquello me molesto, a decir verdad. Él había estado con la albina colgada de su brazo sin mostrar mayor problema y se molestaba ahora porque un chico me invitaba a salir. ¡Inaceptable! ―Así es me invitaron a salir y acepte. ―Respondí secamente.

―No debes salir con él Lucy… ―Soltó de pronto.

Eso no hizo más que desconcertarme. Primero se paseaba con Lissana por toda la universidad y luego se molestaba porque yo era invitada por un chico simplemente a pasear.

― ¿Por qué no debo? ―Respondí restándole importancia a su declaración.

―Porque de seguro te ha invitado a salir solo porque eres de Hargeon…

Por un momento pensé que el peli rosa confesaría sus celos, su arrepentimiento o que aún me quería. Pero no, claramente yo le importaba muy poco.

― ¿Ósea que me han invitado a salir solo porque soy una pobre granjera? ―Agregue sarcástica ante tal argumento.

El peli rosa me observo con una mueca lo que me irritaba aún más. La indignada era yo no él. ―No me refería a eso Lucy… ―Se excuso.

―No me importa… si me han invitado por lástima porque solo soy una campesina iré de todas formas…

―Lucy en la capital no todos son lo que aparentan…

Antes que el chico continuase lo detuve. ―No tienes moral para decirme quien es bueno o malo. Hasta el momento tú has sido quien más me ha hecho llorar. Que no se te olvide.

El peli rosa simplemente me observo por unos segundos en donde no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna.

Sabía que había dicho algo que no correspondía. No tenía por qué sacar nuevamente a relucir su abandono. Pero la verdad no podía evitar enrostrárselo en la cara cada vez que le veía.

―Me preocupo por ti Lucy…

―No quiero que lo hagas. ―Sentencia duramente. ―Se cuidarme sola.

― ¿Estás segura? ―Pregunto al último. En respuesta yo solamente asentí. ―Me voy entonces. Pero si me necesitas…

―No te necesito ahora.

Solo eso basto para que el chico se marchase mientras yo de espaldas esperaba a mi nuevo acompañante…

 **A alguien le gusto una Lucy un tanto fría con Natsu :0 jajajaja siempre quise ver una Lucy así.**

 **Como cuando Natsu se va de Fairy Tail dejando la carta! Según yo Mashima debió hacer ese momento un poco más largo xD delirios de NaLu fan**

 **¿Qué secadera con Loki? ¿Será un personaje efímero?... duradero? ¿Un villano rival en el amor? Jajajjaja aún no lo decido y como siempre tardo en actualizar las historias que escribo tengo tiempo para pensarlo jajajjaaj**

 **Alguien está leyendo EdenS Zero :0 yo sigo el manga y lo me ha encantado… alguien más lo lee? Que opinan tendrá una futura animación xD yo espero que si me encanta Rebecca xD tiene una personalidad intermedia entre Natsu y Lucy… no sé si todos tiene la misma impresión cuando lo leen xD díganme si también lo piensan para no sentirme tan rara xD**

 **También lee la misión de los 100 años y la verdad si lo comparo con Edens Zero me ha gustado mas el nuevo manga del Dios Mashima xD**


End file.
